Battle Cry
by TheOddAngel
Summary: She was shocked. This was her first real battle; she had only been in small skirmishes over resources. Nothing like this. Nothing. Her optics skipped from one horror to another- Autobots, so mercilessly ripped apart that it was difficult to tell helm from servo. Survivors, pleading for mercy, and Energon, and death... /Rated T for character death.\\


Heyo! So, I have started a new story.

So, to those who have been waiting for an update to Famous Last Words, I am sorry to inform you that it may not continue. I've simply lost my muse for Skylar; once I get it back, I will continue. The reason why I have left it is because I worry that if I force myself to write it, you will be able to tell and know that something is wrong.

That being said, I hope you enjoy the story.

-;-

Energon stained the ground. Carnage, so much that one could hardly walk without something that belonged inside of Cybertronians splashing onto their stabilizing servos.

She was shocked. This was her first real battle; she had only been in small skirmishes over resources. Nothing like this. Nothing. Her optics skipped from one horror to another- Autobots, so mercilessly ripped apart that it was difficult to tell helm from servo. Survivors, pleading for mercy, and Energon, and death...

Energon dripped from wounds, throbbing with each pulse of her spark. Those who were able to walk paced across the battlefield, killing Decepticons as well as Autobots who were beyond help, calling it mercy killings. Warpath had wanted her to join them, but upon seeing the horror in her stance, Ratchet had ordered that she remain with him.

A servo grabbed her shoulder. The femme whirled, blasters up and humming with Energon, ready to fire. It took a moment for her processor to realize what it was. A very startled looking Ratchet stood with his servos raised. "Shadow. I came to see how you are doing."

Slowly, Shadow lowered her arms. "I'm fine. Just a little jumpy."

"Ya almost killed Hatchet!" Jazz's call echoed, and Shadow shot him a dirty look. He stood with Prowl and Optimus, probably discussing the losses of the battle. Between soldiers lost and Energon used for repairs, they were close to an all time low.

This couldn't continue.

As Ratchet checked the quick field patches covering the majority of her wounds, Shadow shifted, allowing him a better angle. For now, it would hold, but getting back would mean a long drive, unless she was lucky enough to get a ride on the transport and assist the medics.

Black armor was scratched and scuffed, having long lost its gleam. Her stabilizing servos were covered with Energon, much of it not hers.

With a soft sigh, the soldier turned away from the carnage, kneeling to help a medic. Already, the mech had lost too much Energon. There was nothing they could do. Indigo optics were dim with pain, looking pleadingly at the medic as he left.

Gently, Shadow took his servo in her own. She squeezed it gently, trying to comfort him. When he squeezed back, it was weak.

He was young, a soldier who had been in training with her. His designation wouldn't come to her, and she instantly felt guilty.

Her squadron had been sent out, when it became clear that reinforcements were needed. Shadow had been sent to the Special Operations commander, Jazz. Some Autobots had gotten trapped in a building, cornered and outnumbered. A rescue team was sent in, Shadow among them.

When they got out, the battle was nearly over. The Decepticons were winning, overpowering the weakened Autobots. Shadow had joined the fight, but even with the rescuers and those who had required rescuing, there were too many.

While she was in that building, many of her team members had been easily killed. The ones who remained were injured, being tended to.

The soldier Shadow was sitting with coughed weakly, bringing her attention back to him. His paint was faded, as nanites died with him. As she watched, his optics flickered, slowly going offline. The last of his paint nanites died, leaving his armor a dull gray.

Shadow released his servo, rising. A medic rushed her into a transport, placing her with other "green" patients, patients that would be fine without a medic for a while. Most of the soldiers in there were the oldest, who had fought since the beginning of the war. Ironhide was among them, sitting next to Chromia. The two warriors each held a cube of Energon, drinking it.

One was offered to Shadow, and she took it. Her tanks churned with the images that were seared into her processor, but her systems were pinging at her to refuel.

Taking a small sip, the femme nodded at the bot who had brought it. Sitting in a corner, no one else was close to her, and for that, the rookie was grateful.

By the time they arrived at the base, her cube was still half full. Even as she was escorted into the medbay, medics pointed at her cube and glared at her. Their meaning was clear: Drink your Energon or get force fed.

When Ratchet got to her, the Energon was gone, having been swallowed hurriedly when Shadow caught sight of the temperamental medic. She was already sore, and a wrench to the head was very low on the list of things that she wanted. It was about even with going into Wheeljack's lab. Neither of those seemed fun, and would result in more pain.

Ratchet led her to his medbay, quickly running a scan. He quickly removed the patches, ignoring Shadow's hiss of pain. Before anything could enter the wounds, he began wielding, smacking the femme with his wrench upon hearing her curse at the heat. "Take off your visor. I need to check something."

Her reaction was immediate. Her visor brightened as her optics widened, and she shook her head. "No!" At Ratchet's condescending look, she sat up straighter. "I'd rather not."

"Shadow..." His voice held a warning.

Shadow sighed, reaching up and releasing the mechanism that held the visor in place. She hadn't wanted anyone to know, but if a medic insisted...

At the corner of each optic, a mark was visible, seared into the metal. A distinct shape, one only used by... Oh, no.

Setting down his tools, the CMO commed Optimus. A breem later, the Prime walked in. His optics held pity, though his voice was emotionless.

"You were among the slave castes."

A silent nod, before Shadow locked optics with her leader. "In... In Kaon."

Optimus and Ratchet went into the CMO's office. Noting that her wounds were welded shut, Shadow slotted her visor back into place, walking out of the medbay.

Upon reaching her quarters, she curled into a ball, turning her blue optics off. When she was still awake joors later, she resigned herself to a long, sleepless night.


End file.
